


El Reino

by Dannuks



Series: El Reino [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Alternative Werewolf Lore, M/M, Wizarding Politics
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannuks/pseuds/Dannuks
Summary: Stiles despierta un día perdido, en pijama, con la memoria hecha pedazos, en un lugar en el que nunca antes ha estado; sin proponerselo acaba metiéndose en problemas con la Armada local, tendrá que adaptarse a este nuevo lugar pues no regresará a casa.





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixeledAerion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAerion/gifts).



EL sheriff manejaba lentamente, estaba agotado después de pasar toda la noche en la comisaría; lo que no esperaba encontrarse era a su hijo, descalzo y en pijama en medio de la calle. "Stiles" dijo sin obtener respuesta alguna; se apeó del auto y lo analizó por un momento, caminaba roboticamente y no parecía fijarse por dónde iba ¿Otra vez estaba sonámbulo? llevaba un par de semanas así, pero... Cada vez estaba llegando más lejos ¿A dónde iría a parar?

Esa noche la rechoncha luna brillaba con intensidad, dando cierta claridad al sendero por el cual el durmiente transitaba, al cabo de un rato despertó, en un claro; pensó que a la próxima tendría que dormir con zapatos, estaba en el bosque, y el camino de regreso por el frío y rocoso terreno sería una lidia. Cuando estaba por comenzar a andar escuchó un crujido, de dónde provino el ruido vio un par de ojos rojos contemplándolo, los ojos se fueron acercando poco a poco, acompañados por una figura maciza y cuadrúpeda. Stiles se echó a correr, la figura no apresuró el paso ¿Era que tenía la certeza que iba a agarrarlo? después de un buen rato ya no sintió su presencia asechandolo, había corrido no sabía por cuanto, no se imaginaba hacia dónde; no pudo más con el cansancio y se echó bajó un árbol hasta que quedó rendido.

Al despertar se topo con la criatura pacientemente relamiendo sus patas, era una especie de perro negro de dimensiones descomunales, de alguna forma se veía robusto y vigoroso; pero la luz podía pasar a través de él ¿Qué ser era ese? cuando se percató de que Stiles estaba despierto volvió a caminar hacia él, sintió el tacto del animal que hundió su cabeza en la suya y todo cuanto veía se volvió color oro.

Stiles reaccionó, algo golpeaba su pierna, sus parpados estaban pesados y se sentía maltrecho, no los abrió inmediatamente.  
-¿Está muerto?  
-Eso parece, Marco, ¿Llamamos a los insurjos? esto no es asunto nuestro.

Como pudo se levantó, los dos hombres retrocedieron, con un acento más monótono y muy diferente al que estaban usando antes el tal Marco le preguntó su nombre y se dio cuenta de que, no lo recordaba. "Yo, no lo sé", tartamudeó. Los hombres se miraron entre si incrédulos.

Marco: ¿Fueron ideas mías o habló en _Caelesti_?

Stiles: ¿Caelesti, qué es eso?

Aparentemente eso fue una confirmación para los uniformados que no esperaban que el chico les entendiese, pero ¿por qué esperaban aquello si hablaban fuerte y claro? el asombro los tenía pasmados y lívidos,  Marco se alejó y Stiles lo vio comunicarse a través de una especie de brazalete y le pareció cómico, se le apreció a Buzz Lightyear haciendo su bitácora. Al cabo de un rato regresó y con seriedad dijo: "El Almirante Mapach" quiere que lo llevemos con él, dice que le parece muy inusual".

Pudo haber puesto resistencia, pero no tenía ni idea de a dónde debía ir, nisiquiera recordaba quién era por lo que colaborar con ellos parecía lo más razonable, el uniforme le decía que aquellos hombres tenían cierta autoridad y su robusta contextura que estaban bien entrenados poner resistencia no habría servido de nada. Caminaron un rato y se dio cuenta de que lo que el pensaba que era un bosque  no resultó ser más que una fila de arboles que separaba una avenida de un muelle. No recordaba haber estado en un muelle antes, pero de alguna forma sabía que era uno grande, pues había todo tipo de barcos y ninguno le pareció particularmente inofensivo.

Dentro del barco lo condujeron hasta lo que parecía una sala de control, varias personas trabajaban en unas pantallas,  un hombre canoso y con colosales ojeras estaba mirando a través de la única ventana de la habitación,  ropas eran de un blanco intachable y a diferencia de su piel no tenían ni una sola arruga. Marco lo condujo hasta el hombre se presento con extremo respeto y el vejete se giró a verlos; estaba sonriendo, pero su cara le producía una profunda sensación de desconfianza, su iris era pequeños, oscuros y carentes de brillo, les regaló una sonrisa macabra. Empezó a hablar con Marco, no se dignó a dirigirle la mirada, con todo y que de él era que estaban hablando.

Almirante Mapach: ¿A este escualido muchacho consideras una amenza? ¿Es que no podían lidiar con él ustedes?

Marco: Claro que si podíamos, señor, es solo que lo encontramos en inmediaciones de la base, no porta un brazalete de identificación, y está totalmente desorientado.

Almirante Mapach: ¿Y eso a mi qué? ha de ser un Insurjo borracho, siempre consideré que era una pésima idea tener a esos sucios turistas vagando tan cerca de la playa.

Marco: Eso pensabamos nosotros, pero... Habló Caelesti.

Almirante Mapach: ¿A sí? entonces probablemente es uno de esos rebeldes. Dime muchacho -Por fin hablandole a Stiles- ¿De verdad no recuerdas tu nombre?

Stiles: No señor, no lo recuerdo.

Almirante Mapach: Que conveniente, para mi tienes como cara de rana ¿Te importa si te llamo René? Busquen su brazalete cerca de dónde lo encontraron, probablemente lo tiró por ahí para que no lo identificaran; y llevenlo al nivel inferior, ayudenlo a refrescar la memoria, a como de lugar.

***DE AHORA EN MÁS ME REFERIRÉ A STILES COMO RENÉ***

Cuando iban a apresarlo hubo un destello dorado que cegó a todos en el recinto, menos el chico, sintieron un terrible ardor en los ojos, tanto así que algunos se vieron obligados a arrodillarse;  René aprovechó la situación para darse la fuga. Su mente iba a mil, corrió hasta al escalera más cercana y descendió por ella, no parecía una decisión inteligente; pero algo lo llevó a tomar ese camino, su instinto le decía que ahí estaría más seguro. Bajó unos tres o cuatro piso, se adentró en un pasillo, giró a la derecha tres veces y luego abrió la primera puerta que encontró. Detrás de ella había al menos una docena de personas, todas intimidantes y vestidas de negro. A lo mejor su instinto era una mierda. 

 

 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> René conoce a Nara Argán, princesa del Reino de Anlilia, en Puerto Amarnita -Ciudad dónde se desarrolla la historia- el ambiente está tenso debido a constantes manifestaciones y la presencia de un asesino serial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo será un poco más extenso, antes de comenzar imagínense al Reino de Anlilia, es una isla de un tamaño similar a Borneo y ubicada entre Papúa Nueva Guinea y Nueva Zelanda.

René estaba de cara contra el suelo, lo derribaron tan pronto entró, la sangre centellaba en su cabeza y estaba por perder el conocimiento entonces una dulce voz se escuchó pedir su libertad, al instante lo soltaron, miro hacia arriba  y se encontró con una mujer tendiéndole la mano, su cabello era negro, perfectamente trenzado; sus ojos avellana, labios rojos y hermosas pestañas. tomó su manos, se sacudió un poco y se quedó pasmado mirando a la mujer. "¿Allison?" no sabía por qué había dicho ese nombre, su cerebro vomitó las palabras sin que él pudiese evitarlo. "No exactamente, querido, mi nombre es Nara; y si no es mucha molestia me gustaría me dijeras por qué razón irrumpes en mis aposentos". 

René: Yo... No sé, estaba corriendo y llegué aquí, no sé cómo. Bueno, me trajeron.

Nara: ¿Te trajeron, a poco, y por qué estas vestido así?

René: Tampoco sé, me desperté y ya estaba así. Luego me trajeron, creo que me iban a torturar así que salí corriendo.

 Al chico le sorprendía la actitud de Nara, le creía esa historia tan descabellada y su forma de hablar, tenía un acento muy particular ¿Británico? mientras pensaba en eso sintió rabia, no era capaz de recordar quién era; pero si identificaba el acento británico.

Nara: ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

René: No lo recuerdo, el Almirante Mapuka me llamó René.

Nara: Mapuka ¿Mapach querrás decir?

René: Si, eso.

Nara: ¿Qué más sabes?

René: El pensaba que yo era un rebelde, o algo así; pero no lo soy, por favor, créeme.

Nara: Tranquilo, yo te creo.

 

Entonces tocaron la puerta y Nara mandó a un tal Derek a que fuera a atenderla, René lo vio ir hacia la puerta y simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, era alto, nervudo, de espalda ancha, quijada cuadrada, baraba, cabello y ojos azabache; tuvo ganas de tocarlo, pero se conformó con mirarlo, de hecho la sola idea de que saliera de su campo visual le dolía. Derek conversaba con alguien a través de la puerta, pero René no prestó atención, solo escuchaba su voz deliciosamente grave. Derek cerró la puerta y se aceró a Nara.

Derek: Princesa, el almiante Mapach envió un oficial para que custodie su puerta, aparentemente hay una situación y no quiere poner en riesgo su seguridad.

Nara: Fíjate, qué interesante, me preguntó qué podrá ser... (Pequeña risa) Cecilia, Ursula ¿Creen que podamos arreglar la ropa de alguno de estos fortachones para que le quede a nuestro invitado?

No se había fijado, no solo había hombres en la habitación, otras tres mujeres  estaban ahí; aquella llamada Ursula tenía el cabello negro, lacio, peinado en una china sobre la frente, Cecilia tenía el cabello rizado, era pequeña, delicada y risueña. La última de las mujeres, Anne, era alta, ágil y fuerte, vestía de negro al igual que los hombre y tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Ursula: Claro que si Cecilia es experta en costura, creo una muda extra de Anne puede ajustarse para René

Nara: Perfecto, manos a la obra. René tu disculpa, ya te conseguiremos ropa nueva, solo que quiero tomar por sorpresa a el almirante Mapach, hágamoslo entrar en cintura.

 

Nara fue hasta la puerta, se topó con Marco en el pasillo y solicitó la presencia del Almirante. La princesa, que desde su llegada a la ciudad había tenido uno que otro roce con el Almirante quería disponer de todo para ajustar cuentas. se aprovechó de que la habitación tenía forma de "L" y hizo ubicarse a René en el extremo que no se veía desde la entrada,  se sentó a tomar el te con sus amigas, normalmente lo haría con todos los presentes, pero el almirante era un hombre enchapado a la antigua y sabía que él no vería bien que una Dama socialice con su esquema de seguridad. La princesa podía llegar a ser algo mandona, pero no ponía esa barrera que el protocolo le exigía a menos que la situación lo demandara.

El almirante tardó en aparecer era su forma de revelarse contra la autoridad de una mujer, le parecía escandaloso que el después d etantos años de servicio tuviese que rendir pleitesía a una veinteañera ¿Y todo por qué? porque era hija de la Reina, las odiaba a ambas, su consuelo era que tras quedar ciega la reina había  delegado su labor a su esposo, eso hubiese sido el colmo ser súbdito de  una invidente ¡Jamás!

 El almirante tomó asiento y apenas ocultó el fastidio en su rostro.

Almirante Mapach: ¿Solicitó usted mi presencia, su alteza? (Es última palabra la dice con especial amargura)

Nara: Naturalmente, Almirante, Demando un  informe sobre la "situación" que llevó a que usted colocara un guardia en mi puerta.

Almirante Mapach: Su alteza, no veo el motivo de su enojo, yo solo quería brindarle protección.

Nara: ¿protección, protección de qué exactamente?

Almirante Mapach: De nada, es mera prevención; pero mientras esté aquí le garantizo su completa seguridad.

Nara: Por mi seguridad no temo, ni remotamente, tengo mi guardia personal en quienes confío plenamente. No obstante igual quería contarle que hoy en la tarde iré a la cámara de lores, tengo un asunto que tratar con Sir William, empero  aquí se quedarán mis damas (Ursula y  Cecilia) al igual que Derek y Anne para cuidar de ellas y de mi invitado.

Almirante Mapach: ¿Invitado?

Nara: René, querido, ven aquí, voy a presentarte al Almirante Mapach; aunque me dijiste ya lo habías conocido en la Sala de Mando ¿No es así?

Almirante Mapach: ¡Princesa, escándalo! ¿cómo osa tener por amigo un insurjo? 

Nara: Almirante, René es todo menos un insurjo ¿o le encuentra usted sentido a que Parle Caelesti tan bien como usted o como yo? Yo pensaría que es uno de los nuestros, a lo mejor fue atacado y por eso perdió la memoria. Es nuestro deber cuidar de los ciudadanos y yo me lo tomo muy enserio, me ocuparé personalmente de este caso. No siendo más, puede retirarse.

El almirante salió de ahí rojo de rabia ¿Qué asuntos tenía esa mujer con el enviado del Rey? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo quedar mal con el escuincle ese? La princesa lo pagaría caro, él se encargaría de eso.  Esa tarde tal y como lo anunció Nara salió al centro de la ciudad dejando atrás a su comitiva, quiere por capricho de Ursula fueron a dar un paseo por la cubierta. Las damas se cubrían del sol con delicadas sombrillas mientras que Anne caminaba a paso monótono en la retaguardia. un poco más adelante Derek le explicaba a René qué era el Reino de Anlilia, le contó  que era un país hermético, solo una pequeña región estaba abierta a los turistas y Puerto Amarnita era su  única conexión con el resto del mundo (Vía Marítima y Aérea); todos los nacionales y extranjeros debían portar un brazalete en el cual estaba codificada la información de la persona, esto para fines de seguridad. Para el mundo era un enorme misterio este país, importaba gran cantidad de materias prima, las llevaba al interior del país y con ella fabricaba productos para comapañías como Apple y Panasonic; a los pocos años de abrirse parcialmente al mundo la isla consiguió hacer competencia a China y posicionarse en el emrcado global.

Sin embargo, al ser la producción realizada en el interior de la isla la economía de la ciudad se centraba en el puerto, las playas o trabajar para el gobierno. Derek estaba sorprendido por la enorme curiosidad de René, absorbía el torrente de información como una esponja y constantemente lo bombardeaba con preguntas y así hubiesen seguido toda la tarde si no los hubiesen interrumpido.

Un grupo de 6 soldados los arrinconó contra  una baranda, Derek miró sobre sus hombros y no vio por ningún lado a Anne y las demás; pero la mujer era talentosa, confiaba que dónde sea que estuviese ella se las arreglaría, por lo pronto tenía que resguardar a René, la princesa lo había hecho su invitado y  era su misión cuidarlo. En vano trató de disuadir a los soldados, ellos tenían ordenes precisas y no parían por nada.

Sin embargo Derek no se sentía en desventaja, a pesar de estar en clara diferencia numerica, se sentía confiado, fuerte, no solo por su pericia y entrenamiento, si no  por algo más, no sabía qué; sus músculos se tensaron y estaba preparándose para combatir cuando vio su Aura plateada materializarse, comenzó a moverse por el aire y descendió hasta tomar la forma de un Lobo, la bestia saltó sobre los soldados y los derribó en un momento. Derek no podía creerlo, su lobo se había materializado, a plena luz del día, cuando esa noche nisiquiera habría luna llena ¡No lo podía creer!

La celebración le duró  poco, desde barcos aledaños estaban disparandoles, y sus habilidades eran mayormente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo; miró hacia todos lados esperando toparse con Anne en cualquier momento, pero no estaba en las próximidades. Se voltió a mirar a René, le dijo "Respira Hondo" y sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar tomó impulso, corrió´hacia él y saltaron por la borda; Antes de llegar al agua Derek tuvo la precaución de girarse de tal forma que fuese su espalda la que impactara con el agua.  Nadaron hasta la orilla, lejos de los barcos y se perdieron en la ciudad.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Nara De Argán se reune con Sir William para tratar de dar fin a las revueltas y manifestaciones que han ocurrido en la ciudad, razón por la princesa fue enviada a la ciudad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los anlilios (Natales de la isla de Anlilia) Varué está en el centro de su panteón, es su madre primigenia, es el astro que domina el horizonte; en el día Varué brilla para llenar de vida la tierra y de noche aplaca sus brazas para que aquellos que alcanzaron la plenitud la acompañen en el firmamento. La Casa de Argán está compuesta por los descendiente de la Hija Consentida de Varué y son ellos los encargados gobernar y proteger a sus hermanos.

La sala de audiencias constaba de dos largas Hileras de gruesas columnas de fuste estriado y capiteles adornados con volutas, rosetones y Hojas de acanto; hacia el final de la sala existía una pared semicircular en la cual a través de un alto relieve se relataba la ascensión de Varué.  junto a el altorelieve esta el trono del monarca, su consorte, y los asientos de sus 12 consejeros; justo encima de ellos hay una techo abovedado, decorado con un fresco con las constelaciones y en el centro una redonda claraboya. 

Ante la sala plena comparecían el Almirante Mapach y Sir William, un hombre bajo, regordete, calvo, sin nada de cuello y con bigote; estaban dando un informe extraordinario, puesto que el orden había sido alterado en Puerto Amarnita, los Insurjos enardecidos reclamaban el derecho a que sus hijos, habiendo nacido en Anlilia, pudieran acceder a la nacionalidad. El detonante de las manifestaciones fue el caso de Rosa Guevara, Oriunda de la Havana, que al quedar embarazada no podía registrar a su hijo pues la casa de Argán no trataba con dictadores y por tal motivo no había en la isla ni una embajada o consulado al cual acudir y la Sra Guevara no podía ni quería regresar a Cuba. Al inicio las manifestaciones habían sido pacificas, pero al ser constantemente desoídas la cólera fue aumentando hasta que un día aciago la multitud irrumpió en la ciudadela (Lugar de Puerto Amarnita donde reciden los Lores, Jueces y sus familias) causando pánico y por poco una tragedia.

Sir William y Mapach disentían en todo, menos en que era menester tomar cartas en el asunto con prontitud, mientras que el almirante creía que la rebeldía debía combatirse con mano dura Sir William sostenía que su idea de declarar la región del sur un estado libre asociado al reino era mejor opción. Después de mucho deliberar se concluyó que uno de los príncipes debía ir a la región del sur, evaluar la situación y en base a ella tomar acciones; ahora la pregunta era ¿Cuál de los seis principes, todos miembros de la sala plena, debía encomendarsele la tarea?

Mapach sugirió a Rodolfo, el primogenito, por considerarlo más decidido y vigoroso; pero sir william argumentaba que el carácter irascible y voluble del Delfin no lo cualificaban para la tarea, afirmación que le costó la enemistad del mismo ya que en ella venía implícito lo que la corte ya murmuraba, Rodrigo no llegaría nunca a gobernar; sin embargo el almirante ostentaba una oratoria tan impresionante que estuvo a punto de disuadir al rey consorte, el cuál llevaba tanto acostumbrado a tomar las decisiones que casi se le cae la corona cuando la taciturna reina interrumpió su letargo, antes de interrumpir su alegato fijó sus opalescentes ojos sobre Mapach con tal precisión que parecía hubiese recobrado la vista. "Sir William tiene razón, las bondades del Delfin son muchas, pero no es el más indicado para esta empresa. A más tardar pasado mañana la princesa Nara desembarcará en Puerto Amarnita" - Dijo la reina- El enfado de Mapach fue grande, quiso replicar; pero el Rey viendo sus intenciones los despachó inmediatamente.

La anterior escena vino a la mente de Nara mientras llegaba a la cámara de lores, para ella la represión era echar madera al fuego; pero declarar la región sur un E.L.A. no parecía viable ¿Qué los detendría si después se envalentonaran y desconocieran la autoridad de la casa de Argán? Ellos no comprendían, carecían de la divina esencia; por lo tanto eran ellos quienes tenían que ponerse en su lugar y en base a esto desarolló una solución. 

Sir William: ¡Enhorabuena, su alteza! ¿A que debo me honre con su presencia?

Nara: No es otra cosa a que ya me he resuelto por una alternativa para sacarnos de esta situación tan peliaguda.

Sir William: ¿Puedo suponer, entonces, que ha sido sensata y hará caso omiso de las propuestas del almirante.

Nara: Naturalmente, aunque me temo no acataré la suya tampoco, le tengo una contrapropuesta.

Sir William: ¿Y cuál sería esa?

Nara: Es tan sencilla que no sé cómo no lo vimos antes, lo que nosotros queremos es resguardar la divina esencia de los insurjos, siendo así lo que debemos hacer es  voltearles la hoja, en vez de declarar la zona sur un E.L.A. Hagamos del resto del reino una zona especial, de manera que para entrar a ella sea necesario un permiso especial, de esta forma podríamos darle solución a casos como los de Rosa Guevara, y respecto a los migrantes, creo que deberíamos conservarles el derecho al voto después de 10 años de vivir en el reino.

Sir William: ¡No falta más! ¿De dónde viene esta quimera de idea? ¿Qué vendrá después, que los edicto reales no se hagan en Caelesti sino en Inglés? Jamás secundaría esa locura.

Nara, más decepcionada con Sir William que desilucionada se levantó y con serenidad le dijo: "No la segunde entonces, yo no vine aquí a rogarle; y le recuerdo que usted y su bancada solo tienen cinco escaños, tengo otros 20 por ganarme". La princesa salió airosa de la oficina del enviado del rey y con esa actitud arrolladora dio un inspirador discurso ante la cámara de lores. "No les voy a prometer lo imposible, pero si les garantizo que haré cuanto este en mi mano para que esta idea que es mía, pero que también puede ser suya si así lo quieren, llegué hasta dónde tenga que llegar, la escuche quien la tenga que huir para que el resultado sea provechoso para ustedes y para el reino" fueron las palabras de Nara y a la final, aunque jamás lo admitiría acabaron convenciendo hasta al mismo Sir Willimiam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si no lo han notado, se los aclaro, un Insurjo es aquella persona que carece de "La divina esencia", aquella que Varué regala a su descendencia o a sus hijos putativos. Es debido a que la mayoría de los extranjeros son insurjos que se los confinaba a la Región sur de Anlilia, para resguardar la divina esencia de su inmunda presencia.
> 
> Respecto a la cámara de lores, está compuesta por 25 escaños, 24 de ellos elegidos por voto popular y uno de escogencia del rey (enviado del rey), este último es quien preside la cámara de lores (En cada una las cinco regiones del reino hay una) y entre sus funciones está elegir al gobernador y otros funcionarios de estado, legislar, localmente, según las directrices del parlamento o presentar propuestas al mismo para que rijan en todo el reino. 
> 
> El parlamento se compone de 5 representantes de cada región que son escogidos de entre los lores del periodo inmediatamente anterior por el enviado del rey de la respectiva región.
> 
> El Monarca como máxima autoridad Judicial y Militar tiene el poder de vetar una ley, fallo o decisión sin importar la instancia en la que fuere proferida. las decisiones del parlamento están supeditadas a la aprobación del monarca.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dereck y René son perseguidos por Marco y ven obligados a salir de la ciudad, Nara vuelev a reunirse con Sir William y el almirante Mapach descubre la identidad de René.  
> ***  
> Perdonden la tardanza, estuve bastante ocupado, peor aquí les traigo otra entrega :D

René: No te alarmes, pero, creo que nos están siguiendo.

Derek: No, claro que no, ya lo habría notado además estamos en medio de la feria, no se atreverían a hacernos nada en frente de tantos insurjos ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos vienen siguiendo la pista? Me parece que los perdimos hace mucho.

René: Te convendría pensar otra vez, acabo de ver a Marco.

Derek: ¿Marco? ¿y ese quién es?

René: Es uno de los subalternos de Mapach, y recien lo vi.

Derek: ¿estás seguro, no lo habrás imaginado?

René: Te digo que sí, yo lo vi.

Derek  Entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, ven por aquí.

 

Derek lo tomó por la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta los baños, Marco se aventuró detrás de ellos ¿Qué estaban tramando? este juego del gato y el ratón lo tenía aburrido, acabaría con esto rápido. Entró detrás de ellos, pistola en mano y vió a Derek en uno de los orinales ¿Ese era su brillante plan, ocultarse en los baños? pero, no veía a René por ningún lado, claro se habían separado para que el chico pudiera huir, pero él aprovecharía este descuido. Se puso detrás de Derek con sigilo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le disparó en el occipucio.

***

La princesa Nara estaba  en la cámara de lores cuando en su brazalete una luz roja de alarma destelló, pasó la mano contraria sobre el mismo y un holograma apareció, era un mapa de la ciudad con varios puntos sobre el mapa, la amyoría de ellos estaban aglomerados alrededor de una estrella mientras que otros dos estaban más solitarios, uno en la base naval y otro ¿En la playa? Cada punto representaba uno de sus hombres  ¿Por qué Derek no estaba en la base naval con ursula y las demás? Lo importante era que Anne había dado la señal de alerta, tendría que ir inmediatamente y ver qué había pasado.

Tan pronto llegó a la base la princesa se reunió con Ursula, Cecilia y Anne, el almirante iba a bajar a conversar con ella a la brevedad así que se dispuso a ponerse al tanto de la verdad, algo tramaba Mapach de esoe staba segura.

Anne: Sí, yo mandé la alerta, es que esto aquí no tenía buena pinta; todos estabamos caminando en la cubierta cuando nos abordaron un par de soldados, nos dijeron que nos tenía preparada una cena con la esposa del Almirante, así que las Señoritas Cecilia y Ursula quisieron ir inmediatamente a arreglarse, así que dejamos a Derek con René y no tuvimos tiempo de avisarles. Al rato escuchamos un alboroto, y desde entonces no los hemos visto.

Nara: Que extraño... ¿ha dicho algo el almirante Mapach?

Anne: Nada coherente, vino a contarnos que se volvió loco y saltó por la borda con René.

 

*Tocan a la puerta y el almirante Mapach hace una airosa entrada*

Mapach: Princesa, que bueno que ya llegó, me imagino que ya se enteró  de la situación que tuvimos en su ausencia, si gusta podemos discutirlo en privado.

Nara: No hay necesidad de eso, siéntase libre de hablar.

Mapach: Derek y han sido vistos en la playa, juntos, me temo princesa que debemos suponer que son traidores.

Nara: Eso es imposible, debe haber otra explicación.

Mapach: ¿por qué si no huirían así como lo hicieron? al haber sido capturado su compañero se vio obligado a huir, recordemos que se negó a identificarse ¡estaban fingiendo, son unos infiltrados!

El almirante abandonó la sala  con una carcajada retenida en la garganta, había logrado voltear la situación a su favor, iba a su recamará para premiarse una botella de  ** _Rubuc*_** cuando marco se le acercó.

Marco: Señor, respecto al insurjo, le tengo noticias.

Mapach: ¿Qué pasó ahora, lograste superar tu garrafal error?

Se moridó el lado interno de sus mejillas, a nadie más que a él le pasaba aquello, una persona inocente había muerto por su culpa, ¿Cómo fue que cayó en un glamour?

Marco: No es eso, por el contrario es algo bueno, creemos saber quién es René, su verdadero nombre es @!&%$#° Stilinski, ha sido reportado como desaparecido por su padre en California.

Mapach: ¿California, entonces si es un Insurjo?

Marco: Eso parece.

Mapach: Eso no puede ser nunca se había oido de un insurjo hablando Caelesti y menos haciendo lo que él hace. Ven, acompáñame y te lo mostrare.

Ya en sus aposentos Mapach desplegó una pantalla holografica y en ella le mostró una grabación de la cubierta, en ella se veía la emboscada, sin embargo había algo especial en la escena, envolviendo a cada persona había una estela de color, diferente para cada quien.

 Mapach: Mira el aura del insurjo, bueno ni tan insurjo, en el momento en que los rodean se torna más sólida y expande su área, entra en modo de defensa.

Marco: Entonces eso refuerza la idea de que sean infiltrados, lo de california debe ser un error o una cortina de humo.

Mapach: Quizás, lo interesante es lo que pasa después, no lo había visto antes; mira en este instante; cuando el mastodonte ese se prepara para luchar su aura y la del insurjo se entre mezclan y para el final se funden, es más y aun cuando más adelante son atacados por los arqueros, no solo desvió sus tiro, si no que los redireccionó hacia los soldados que tenían enfrente.

Marco: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Mapach:  Te lo diría, pero no lo sé, ya tengo un escuadrón entero investigando; aunque mientras ellos descubren algo tengo un encargo para ti.

 

***

Dereck y René estaban en una zona muy ajetreada de la ciudad, de grandes edificios de ladrillo rojo, la mayoría bodegas y almacenes; tenía planeado colarse en un tren para salir de la zona de influencia de Mapach y desde ahí contactar a Nara, no obstante esa había resultado una empresa en extremo difícil,  todas las precauciones para mantener a raya a los insurjos habían resultado bastante efectivos contra ellos y un guardia los vio, entonces se dieron a la huida, en una apuesta arriesgada  se colaron en el drenaje pluvial que en puerto amarnita era colosal puesto a que en temporada de lluvia solían tener torrenciales aguaceros.

Derek: pues eso estuvo cerca, ahora la ¿por dónde seguimos? ¿bajamos hasta el desagüe, probablemente al mar, o subimos esperando encontrar alguna salida o conexión con el alcantarillado?

René: Subamos la pediente, algo me dice que es mejor.

Derek: ¿Así no más, sin ninguna deducción o analisis de fondo?

René: ¿piedra, papel o tijeras? 

Derek: No, sigamos tu corazonada.

Tras un lapso indeterminado de tiempo llegaron a una apertura, estaba bloqueada por unos oxidados barrotes que cedieron ante un placaje, una vez sus ojos se adaptaron al mundo de las ideas  vieron que tenían de frente una especie de riachuelo seco, René salió e inmediatamente se dirigió colina arriba.

Derek: Ve ¿ Y tú a dónde vas?

René: Subamos.

Derek: ¿Otra corazonada?

René: No, de hecho creo que si llegamos a un punto más alto a lo mejor podremos saber en dónde estamos.

Derek: Astuto, bueno ya que estas tan animado te sigo.

a unos 30 o 40 metros de allí se toparon con un montículo que les sirvió de mirador, de frente tenía la ciudad, atrás y la derecha divisaron hacendados y huertas Derek se encaminó hacia allí, ya sabía que hacer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rubuc: Una bebida fermentada, suave y dulce hecha a base de Ruburo, un tipo de mora endémico de la isla. tanto el fruto como la bebida tienen un intenso color escarlata.


End file.
